A long term study is underway to evaluate the effectiveness of various routes of administration, (i.m., s.c., aerosol) of a modified live-virus feline viral rhinotracheitis (FVR) - feline calicivirus (FCV) vaccine. Humoral, local, and cellmediated immunity is being monitored. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Scott, F. W. Evaluation of a feline viral rhinotracheitis vaccine. Feline Practice, (Jan.-Feb., 1975): 17-22. Scott, F. W. Evaluation of a combined on FVR-calicivirus vaccine. Am. J. Vet. Res., submitted, 1976.